


Every Single Morning

by shinjuasaka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, at least that's what i thought, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjuasaka/pseuds/shinjuasaka
Summary: That’s why, every single morning Kouki woke up first, every single thing they shared on that very morning, were so precious.or;How their mornings portrayed through words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my bad English and possible grammatical errors.

Every morning, it was Kouki who usually to be the first out of the two to wake up. With a soft groan, he would open his eyes slowly. Sometimes, he would groggily grab his phone from the bedside table whether to see what time it was or just to check his notifications. But most of the times, he didn’t feel like doing it—or, he just simply didn’t care. He had classes today afternoon and lot of things to do this morning, but, _oh my_ , that could wait.

Because, Kouki didn’t want to trade anything with the little time he had every time he woke up first. (Anyway, Akashi was always a light sleeper.)

He would blink several times before moving one part of his body slightly which was usually his arm under the blanket that rested loosely on Akashi’s waist. And with his blurry vision, the first visible thing he could see was Akashi’s collarbone or his bare chest (mostly it was the latter, though).

Akashi had—what Kouki always said even though Akashi had reminded him many times that he didn’t like the way Kouki named it—three _cute_ , little moles right on the left shoulder. It was still a surprise that Kouki just realized his _magnificent_ discovery after five months of dating Akashi. Kouki liked to eye them and wonder what drawing he could make with those, but then he perpetually ended up ogling over the moles only just because _they were so adorable, oh, how now I didn’t know what I love the most between you or your moles, Sei_.

After that, Kouki would slightly lift his head to gaze Akashi’s face. It hurt his neck because of their position but _damn_ , if that was what it took, Kouki didn’t mind the pain at all. He loved looking at Akashi’s chiseled jaw, or his thin rosy lips, or his pointed nose, or his defined cheekbones, or his surprisingly long eyelashes, or his perfect eyebrows, or his overall countenance at once. Sometimes Kouki would caress them slowly with his finger, sometimes he wouldn’t want to disturb Akashi’s profound sleep.

Kouki felt that being with Akashi was _too much_ for him. But Kouki didn’t want to say that he didn’t worth Akashi. Kouki knew he deserved the best, yet, still ... Akashi was too good to be true.

Sometimes Kouki was curious; did Akashi really love him? Did Akashi like the way Kouki cooked? Did Akashi like picking him up almost everyday from university? Wasn’t it tiring driving all the way from Akashi’s own workplace? Kouki had said he would use public transportation instead but Akashi insisted. What did that mean? Why would Akashi do that?

Did Kouki ... do a _good job_? Did Akashi like it?

Then, Kouki would sigh and snuggle to Akashi who would hug him tighter if possible.

_That’s the answer_.

Their legs were tangled to each other’s. Akashi’s hand would push Kouki’s head closer to him. And Kouki would sniff Akashi’s neck like his life depended on it and make note to himself that Akashi’s natural scent is his favorite ever inhaled. Akashi smelled like rain and forest and night sky. So calming, so peaceful, so reassuring, so comforting. Sometimes Kouki wouldn’t do that though, because he had memorized Akashi’s every part by heart.

If Kouki had morning class, he would get off immediately, then take a shower, then make breakfast consist of two plates of pancakes or toast or _omurice_ and one cup of black coffee while the other is coffee with three spoons of cream and sugars— _each_ (because Kouki had a ridiculous sweet tooth which Akashi hadn’t stopped cringed over every time he saw it), then prepare his book, then clean their room, then lastly, wake Akashi up just to find the said man had dressed already. But, if he didn’t have any classes on that very day, Kouki would close his eyes again.

Sometimes, Kouki wondered how their body could be this _perfectly fit_. Like two piece of puzzle. He remembered it clearly that they were just one inch apart when they were still in high school. And nothing much changed since then. Maybe because Akashi was evidently more muscular than him from the very beginning they met or Kouki happened to become smaller than he already was (he gladly blamed Akashi from the way he crushed Kouki with his weight every time Akashi topped him)?

One thing for sure, if the theory about human were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces, and they had to spend their entire life seeking for their other halves—

_Kouki found it_.

_Kouki found_ him.

Few minutes later, Kouki would sit up and pull the blanket aside but Akashi’s hand on his waist. He stayed still for more couple of seconds, examining Akashi’s complexion and his soft, constant breath.

Akashi was naked, at least his upper mid, because Kouki couldn’t find where his lover’s pants was. And neither his own pants nor shirt—and, where was his brief? Akashi must have thrown them somewhere far.

Oh.

_Ah._

Kouki then pulled Akashi’s hand away from him and got up from the bed. He whimpered from the ache on his lower back. Sometimes he would curse Akashi from the irritating painful feeling, the other times he just whined contentedly nonetheless, Akashi did a really _great job_ last night.

(And Kouki liked it so much.)

After that, Kouki picked Akashi’s shirt which was on the floor. He didn’t feel like walking to the wardrobe on the other side of the room and definitely not coming back to the front door to pick his own clothes they left behind because of how _impatient_ Akashi was. Of course, when Kouki wore it, it was bigger on his body. He could only see three of his fingertips; his index finger, middle finger, and ring finger. Kouki didn’t even bother to cover his below region.

Sometimes, Kouki would play _what would Sei do if I look like this in the morning_. The other times, he didn’t.

(Most of ‘ _the other times’_ was because Kouki finally found his shame _back_ or he had morning class or Akashi needed to attend a really important meeting which almost never happened because Kouki was _Akashi’s important meeting_ —except one time his father suddenly called and wouldn’t budge unless Akashi was ready to go to work.)

When Kouki get up from bed, Akashi stirred in his sleep. He only took few seconds to regain all his soul back to life. Kouki would stop walking to the door and approach Akashi to give him morning kisses.

Usually, it was only a little peck on the corner lips and one deep kiss on Akashi’s temple. Sometimes, Kouki would kiss Akashi’s brow instead, or his nose, or both of his cheeks, or give him a couple of _eskimo kisses_. Some other times, Akashi pulled him into a more passionate kiss. Most of it turned into a make out session.

Kouki would end up on Akashi’s lap again. Akashi’s hand would be around his waist again. Kouki’s arms would encircle Akashi’s neck again.

Between kisses, Akashi would whisper about how beautiful Kouki was every single morning. Sometimes, Kouki would smile hearing it and deepen the kiss on showing how much he thanked Akashi from saying that. The other times, Kouki would push Akashi away from him and pout. His face would all red and Kouki would avert his eyes from Akashi’s deep _, meaningful_ gaze. It was Kouki’s other way to show his grateful over Akashi’s compliment. Either way, Akashi would change his sickeningly proud smirk into a _so dashingly bright_ smile.

(Kouki loved that last one the most because only he could see that part of Akashi.)

Sometimes, they would say “ _I love you_ ” over and over again. The other times, they would touch their forehead together and let times passed by.

Their mornings were always beautiful. Kouki would always appreciate and feel grateful of every single detail in their relationship. There was always a time where Kouki found himself wondering; what if tomorrow he couldn’t hold Akashi as tight, or kiss him as hard, or savoring each other’s love like this? Kouki yet hadn’t found the answer, nor could Akashi give him one when asked.

That’s why, every single morning Kouki woke up first, every single thing they shared on that very morning, were so precious.


End file.
